Elixir of Elevated Awareness
This potion is used to help people travel to their subconcious. It can be used to work out issues they are having, or if they have already made contact with their spirit animal, they will have them as a companion on this journey and possibly even be able to bring them out into the world afterwards. Because purging is common, a bucket, as well as fresh drinking water, is likely to come in handy. And it may also be a good idea to have a responsible sitter present—both for added security and in case of unforeseen emergencies. Description Appearance Bright green in color and thin, but slightly foamy. Smell Strong bitter smell. Taste The drink is very bitter and difficult to consume. Effects Within seconds after ingestion, most people begin to experience some form of physiological distress, such as nausea, discomfort, fullness in the stomach, increased heart rate, sensitivity to light, sweating, and/or chills. These physical symptoms can last up to 10-20 minutes, after which they are usually replaced with a sense of calm and acceptance through meditation. At this point, the psychological effects begin to occur (when you are transported to your subconscious mind) which fade away an hour after ingestion. If before the potion effects fade away, you successfully accomplished what you set out to do, you will come back to reality in a transcendental state, with clear and connected thought, with feelings of oneness and unity, self-realization, and ego death, as well as empathy and euphoria. This will usually fade away over time, though sometimes people are permanently changed from the experience. Healing, and insights are common, and many users emerge from the experience with an awareness of their place in the interconnected web of being. Purging (whether by vomiting or just flatulence) can be useful for dispensing with deeply rooted fears and other negative emotions. Some participants find they need to confront their own shadow, or their own hellish mind state, in order to move past it with “tears of letting go.” If you do not meditate, and remain in the physical symptoms phase, you can see into others' visions by physical contact. By touching someone else who is in the psychological effects phase, you will be able to see through their eyes and hear through their ears, and if you speak, they will hear your voice. You will however continue to feel the physical effects of the potion throughout the duration. Recipe Ingredients * 7 Cactus Buttons * 1-2 cup(s) Lake Water * A pinch of Pixie Dust Instructions # Remove all the spines from the cactus. Be careful because they are sharp and long. Once the cactus is free of spines, cut them up into half-inch slices. # In a mortar and pastel, mash the sliced cactus flesh into a pulp. They should be homogenous without any lumps. # Pour the cactus mixture into a cauldron and stir in a pinch of pixie dust. # Add cold water and let the mixture boil then simmer for a good 4 to 5 hours. Add water as necessary to not burn the cactus flesh. # After hours of simmering, the final product should be a green sludge with a similar consistency to glue. This means the cactus is now ready to be strained. # After it’s been filtered, boil the remaining tea to thin it out. The remaining content should fit into one cup.